Don't mess with my girl
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Dexter constantly flirts with Momoko, and she is sick of it. So after a little incident in gym, Dexter took Momoko to the infirmary. But things don't go well for Dexter when Momoko's boyfriend comes into the picture. {rated T for language}


**Sweet princess: Hello! I'm back with another ppgz x rrbz one-shot. This time is... momoko x brick. My fav!**

**Momoko: Cool, so what's it all about?**

**Sweet princess: to be brief, Dexter flirts with you a lot, and Brick does something about it**

**Brick: Wait, Dexter is in here?! *cracks fists*where is he?**

**Sweet princess: Oh stop it, You're not butch. Anyways, disclaimer**

**Momoko: sweetprincess900045 doesn't own ppgz. All credits goes to Toei Animations**

**Sweet princess: thank you. Now read at your own will.**

***Note:**

**Brick= Kenji**

**Boomer= Hiroshi**

**Butch= Katsuo**

**Last name= Takahashi**

* * *

The morning sun rose into the sky, lighting up the blue sky with this light and showering its radiance all over Tokyo City. Still peacefully sleeping, Momoko Akatsutsumi was still cuddled up under her blanket, giggling in her sleep.

"Momoko?" her mother yelled from downstairs. "Momoko, wake up! It's time for school, dear!"

Momoko clearly didn't hear her mother, and lazily rolled in her sleep. Eventually, her younger sister slammed the door open and jumped on the girl. Momoko immediately woke up as Kuriko pulled on her hair. "Momoko, you're going to be late if you don't get up!" Kuriko warned her. Momoko looked at her sister and at the clock.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed.

Pushing her sister off her bed and tossing her out of the room, Momoko ran into the bathroom and quickly took a bath. _'Oh, why did I stay up all night talking to Brick-kun?' _she complained in her mind. _'I'm going to be late now!'_

Momoko stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed. She wore a white T-shirt under her pink hoodie, a white skirt, knee-length black socks with pink hearts trailing up, and red sneakers. As always her transformation belt was on her waist. She brushed her teeth as she fixed her bow, then ran down the stairs.

"Morning! Mom, dad!" she greeted them.

"Good morning, Momoko! Did you sleep well?" her mom asked.

Kuriko smirked and looked at her sister from the corner of her eyes. "Of course she slept well. She was dreaming about her boyfriend," Kuriko teased.

Momoko growled and punched her sister in the arm, which Kuriko gladly returned. The two broke into a fight and attacked each other, growling and shoving "Momoko! Kuriko! That's enough out of you two!" their mother scolded them. "Now, Momoko, you need to hurry up. Otherwise, you'll be late."

Momoko looked at the kitchen clock and her eyes doubled. "Oh no, I really am going to be late!" In a flash, Momoko gobbled down her pancakes, bacon, and apple, chugged down her orange juice, snatched her lunchbox and backpack, then bolted out of the door. She ran down the sidewalk in such a hurry, she bumped into someone. Momoko landed on her butt and pouted. "Itai! Oh, gomen-" Momoko stopped and froze when she saw that the person she bumped into was none other than her crazy stalker Dexter. Momoko scrambled back on her feet and laughed nervously.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry, Dexter. I guess I was in a rush," she chuckled.

"Ah, I was hoping I'd get to see, Momoko," he said. "I was hoping you'd be free and join me for a science convention with me this Saturday."

'_Doesn't he know that I'm a taken girl?' _she wondered. But keeping her smile on, she merely shook her head. "Gomen, but I have to turn down the offer. You see, I have already made plans and, uh, gotta go!" Before Dexter could say anything else, Momoko dashed past him and continued on her way to school. It wasn't long until Momoko had reached her destination, and she rushed into the classroom. Kaoru and Miyako looked up and saw a flushed Momoko wobbling towards them.

"Momoko," Miyako said warily. "Why are you so red?"

"Dexter… convention… asked me…" Momoko breathed out.

Miyako patted Momoko on the back and gently shoved her down into her seat. "Calm down, Momoko. Did something happen?" Miyako asked again. Momoko finally regained her composure and her breathing was once again normal. "I was running because I was trying to get away from Dexter," she explained briefly.

"Dexter? You mean 'Four eyes'?" Kaoru snicked.

Momoko glared at Kaoru, who broke into fits of laughter. It wasn't long until Hiroshi and Katsuo walked in. They saw Kaoru laughing her butt off and raised their eyebrows. "What'd we miss?" Hiroshi asked, sitting next to Miyako and kissing her forehead.

"Four eyes wants to take Momoko on a date," Kaoru said between laughter.

"Ehhh?" Hiroshi and Katsuo exclaimed.

"Obviously, I said no. I mean, guy's a freaking creep. He stalks me day and night, takes pictures of me, and as far as I know, has a sample of my hair in a test tube!" she exclaimed. Hiroshi snorted and scratched his head. "He's lucky Kenji wasn't there. He is not a good mood this morning," he said.

"Why? Momoko asked.

"Kenji just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. This is the stage you want to stay clear of, unless you really want to get punched," Katsou explained. "Trust me, I know. Not very pretty."

Momoko nodded and absentmindedly began brushing her hair. "Momoko, I like your hair that way," Miyako said suddenly. Momoko looked at her with a blank face. "Your bow. You're not wearing it," Moyako added, pointing to the top of the redhead's head. Momoko felt the top of the bed and gaseped.

"Oh no! I was in such a hurry this morning, I didn't do it good. It must have slipped when I bumped into Dexter," she moaned. "Now he's going to keep it as a keepsake."

To make matters worse for Momoko, Dexter had actually come over to them. "This slipped out of your hair when you bumped into me," he said, he handed her the undid bow with a note, smirked and winked at her, then walked off. They all stared at the boy genius then at the note. Cautiously, Momoko opened it and read the note aloud.

"' You're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power,'" she read.

Her face flushed red and she tore it up angrily. "Argg! Why won't he leave me alone? He's such a creep!" Momoko growled. "I like the pick-up line he used. Where'd he get it? From all his other single geek friends?" Katsuo snickered. At that moment, Kenji walked in. Dexter and glared at him, which Kenji returned. "Momo-chan, morning!" he said. Momoko was fixing her bow and smiled at her boyfriend. "Morning, Kenji-kun!" she said. Kenji sat down on his seat and turned to his friends.

"Miss Keane isn't coming in today, so we're going to the gym when the bell rings," he informed.

Kaoru beamed and gave Katsuo a high five. "Yes! We get to play volleyball this period!" she explained. "Don't cry when I whoop your ass!" Katsuo smirked and grinned devilishly. "If you're going to whoop my ass, then you might as well let me whoop yours while we're at it," he said seductively.

"Pervert!" Kaoru yelled, punching him in the face.

"It's amazing that Kaoru puts up with him," Hiroshi said.

The second bell rang and the class began walking towards the gym. Momoko was holding Kenji's hand when the principal walked up. "Kenji-san, may I speak to you in my office for a bit?" he asked. Kenji looked at him, then at Momoko. She smiled and dropped her grasp.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you in the gym," she said.

Kenji smiled and kissed her cheek, then walked down the hall with the principal. Momoko smiled and ran back to join the rest of the class. She walked into the girls' locker room and began changing into her gym clothes.

"So, Kaoru, are you going to beat Katsuo in volleyball?" Momoko asked as she tied her shoes. Kaoru smirked and punched her left hand. "Of course I am. He doesn't even stand a chance with me!" Kaoru bragged. Miyako and Momoko smiled knowingly at each other and rolled their eyes. Momoko stood up and smiled.

"We should probably get going," she said.

The girls walked out and joined Hiroshi and Katsuo in the gym. "Akatsutsumi-san, please come here for a moment?" the gym teacher asked. Momoko ran towards him, leaving the four alone. "So… what do we do now?" Hiroshi asked. Dexter came out and nodded at the teens.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could discuss to you about something," he started.

"If you're here for Momoko, you're wasting your time. She's dating our brother," Hiroshi pointed out.

"I just want to know what she sees in the smart looking jackass," Dexter said.

"Hey! That's our brother you're talking about, so I'd watch your fucking mouth!" Katsuo snapped. "And anyways, you won't stand a chance against Kenji. And trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side. Trust me, I know."

Dexter frowned and crossed his arms. "But hey, if you want to get killed, go for it. Flirt with Momoko But don't come crying to us when Kenji beats the shit out of you." Dexter didn't say anything but merely walk away. Momoko jogged over to the others and smiled.

"Hey. So what did the coach have to say?" Kaoru asked.

"He asked me if I could return a textbook for him," she said.

A whistle blew, silencing the chatter, and the class huddled around Coach Kobayashi. "Ok, class. Since Miss Keane isn't here, I'm going to let you hang out. Play, volleyball, basketball, whatever. But don't go out of control," he said.

"Hai!" the class answered.

Soon, the gym was as rowdy as ever. Some were playing soccer, others were playing volleyball (Kaoru and Katsuo), while the rest of the class were just hanging out and talking. Miyako and Hiroshi were sitting on the bleachers, talking about something, while Momoko was sitting at the end of the bleachers, reading an anime while eating chocolate.

"Finally alone," a voice whispered harshly in her ear.

She turned around, hoping it was Kenji, but it was none other than Dexter. _'What can I do for him to get the message?' _she wondered in her mind. "Dexter, you are a very nice person and all, but I just want to be alone right now. By myself. With nobody else but me," she said firmly.

"But Momoko, please. Let me take you out on a date. I know you're not very good at chemistry, but I'm sure we can make something in my bed," he said seductively. Momoko was clearly disgusted. She slapped Dexter briskly and stood up abruptly.

'Dexter, I try to be patient with you. But I want you to know that I have no interest whatsoever in you. So stay away from me, you sick perv, and leave me alone!" she snapped, taking her things and stomping off.

Dexter ran after Momoko, once again, to catch her attention. Momoko was walking towards Miyako and Hiroshi, when Kaoru called out to her.

"MOMOKO, LOOK OUT!"

Momoko turned around and a volleyball slammed into her guts. She fell to the ground hard, and curled up, clutching her stomach. Miyako and Hiroshi hurried down the bleachers while Kaoru and Katsuo dashed towards her.

"Momoko, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Katsuo said.

Momoko whimpered in pain as the tears spilled down her face. The class stopped what they were doing and crowded around the girl. "Momoko-san, daijoubu?' Coach Kobayashi asked. Momoko shook her head and continue to cry. She struggled to stand up, but ended up falling back to the ground. "Okay, you need to rest, soooo…. Dexter, you'll take Akatsutsumi-san to the infirmary."

"Noooo!" Miyako, Hiroshi, Kaoru and Katsuo abruptly yelled.

"That's not a wise idea, sensei," Hiroshi said hurriedly.

"Yeah. I mean Dexter and Kenji aren't very buddy buddy, and it wouldn't be pretty if Kenji saw his arch nemesis taking his girlfriend to the clinic, and-"

"Katsuo Takahashi!" Coach Kobayashi. "I make the shots, not you. And since you're the one who spiked the volleyball, you get to sit down and watch the others. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, sensei."

Dexter scooped up Momoko into his arms, ignoring her struggling in his grasp and carried her to the infirmary. The world was spinning around, causing Momoko to grow lightheaded. The pain quickly surged into her head, and gave Momoko a headache. After a moment of silence, they came to the infirmary and Dexter placed Momoko on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she replied stubbornly.

"No. I want to stay," he insisted.

"No, I want you to leave. You brought me to the infirmary, now you can go," she objected.

Dexter stared at Momoko and gave her a venomous look. 'What is your problem? I'm being nice to you, but you don't repay me in any way at all. A kiss would be nice," he snapped. Momoko sat upright, glaring at him. Shaking her head, she crawled out of the bed and scoffed.

"Let's get something straight here: you are nothing but a sick person. You stalk me day and night, have samples of my hair in a test tube, and give me super perverted messages. And what's worse, you constantly flirt with me when I'm obviously with someone."

"Who? You mean that red-headed son of a bitch?" Dexter asked coolly.

"Excuse me, but you don't know Kenji-kun. And how would you? All you do is stalk and harass girls for a living," she retorted.

The two stayed in silence, merely staring at each other. Momoko shook her head and turned her back on him. "I think it'd be best if you left," she said finally. Dexter stared at her for a while, before narrowing his eyes. He came up from behind her and hugged her, startling. He began kissing up her neck, the contact made her shiver with dread.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," he whispered in her ear.

Meanwhile, back in the gym, the others were watching the class continuing playing sports. Katsuo rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder, while Miyako and Hiroshi sat next to the couple. "Gomen, kaoru-chan, I didn't mean to ruin our game," Katsuo said. Kaoru smiled and nudged him. "It's okay. We can finish our game another time," Kaoru assured him. Miyako smiled at the two and looked au Hiroshi.

"I hope Momoko is okay," she said.

"I'm just glad Kenji wasn't here to see it. He'd flip out," Hiroshi replied.

"Who'd flip out?"

They four looked up to see Kenji standing in front of him. He had a football tucked underneath his arms and stared at them. "Hey, where's Momo-chan? I don't see her," he questioned. The others stayed quiet and fidgeted in their seat. "Is she here?"

"She's here, just not here in the gym," Kaoru answered.

Katsuo nudged her and shook her head, telling her to keep quiet. Kenji knew something was up, and somehow, he knew the results weren't going to be pretty. "Where's Momoko?" He reiterated. His eyes suddenly grew dark and flashes. "If you don't tell me where she is, one of you will be having a trip to hospital." Katsuo sighed and looked at his brother, holding up his hands.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but don't flip out," He started.

Kenji didn't say anything, so Katsuo began to explain. "So Kaoru-chan and I were playing volleyball, and I accidentally spiked it too hard, and it hit Momoko in the stomach." Kenji immediately grabbed Katsuo by the shirt and slammed him into a wall.

"You did what to Momoko?" he growled. "I'm going to kill you-"

"Wait, let me finish!" Katsuo interrupted. "Because that Momoko was hurt pretty bad, Coach Kobayashi told Dexter to take Momoko to the infirmary!"

Kenji stared at his brother for a while, not believing what he just said. "Coach told who to take Momo-chan to the infirmary?" he spat in his brother's face. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Kenji threw Katsuo to the ground and stormed out of the gym. Kaoru helped him and stared after Kenji.

"This isn't going to end well," Hiroshi said. "Come on!"

The four ran out of the gym, and followed Kenji. Kenji's eyes flared with anger, and his body seemed to have tensed up. Down the hall, you could hear Momoko's voice. "Get off me, you creep! What part of 'I'm taken' don't you understand?" she screamed. Kenji ran into the infirmary and caught Dexter pinning Momoko to the wall. Kenji grabbed Dexter by the collar and threw him onto the ground.

"Get off of my girlfriend!" he yelled. "Momo-chan, daijoubu?"

Momoko looked at Kenji and hugged him. Kenji sighed in relief and looked at Dexter. "Look, I could care less if you're with some other slut, but stay away from my girlfriend," Kenji growled. Dexter got up and smirked.

"Why should I listen to you? And besides, I can guarantee you that that girl will be my bitch!" Dexter said coolly.

Kenji snapped and threw Dexter out of the infirmary and charged at him. Momoko walked out as well to see Kenji and Dexter fighting. It was safe to say that Kenji was going to win, with the state that he's in. Dexter fought back, but poorly. A part of her was saying "Break them up! You guys are going to get in trouble!" yet another side of her was saying "No, not you. Admit it, Kenji looks hot when he's fighting." Momoko blushed at this and continued to stare. Kenji threw the final blow and crashed his fists on the side of Dexter's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Keep flirting with my girl, and you won't live the next time," he threatened.

Kenji looked up and smiled at Momoko. He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on her lips. Momoko melted under the spell he casted on her and kissed back. Kenji broke the kiss and left a little space in between them.

"Momo-chan, if that guy ever bothers you again, you come to me, alright?" he said.

Momoko nodded and looked into his eyes. "Why'd you have to go to the principal's?" she asked. Kenji smiled and shook his head. "Remember when Katsuo got into a fight with Sakamoto. Principal gave me lunch detention for being involved," he answered. Momoko smiled and ran her hand through his hair. The two stared at each other for a while until a voice broke in.

"What in the world is going on here?!" she screeched.

In short, Momoko and Kenji received a free tip to the principal's while Dexter rested in the nurse's all day, recovering from the epic fight he and Kenji had.

* * *

**Brick: Ha! Serves the bastard right for messing with me**

**Momoko: I love you so much**

**Brick: I love you too *kisses***

**Sweet princess: anyways, last day of school tomorrow, so you better _bet on it_ that I'll be _breaking free_ on August 18 so I can begin the _start of something new_ in a fanfic! Always _getcha head in the game_ and be _fabulous_! Remember _we're all in this together_, but I _gotta go my own way_ for now! Until next time this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!**

**Brick: WHAT TEAM?**

**Momoko: WILDCATS!**

**Brick: WHAT TEAM?**

**Momoko: WILDCATS!**

**Brick: WHAT TEAM?**

**Momoko: WILDCATS!**

**Brick: WILDCATS!  
**

**Brick, Momoko, and sweet princess: GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!**


End file.
